Fluorescent dyes are widely used in biological research and medical diagnostics. Fluorescent dyes tend to be superior to conventional techniques because they are less expensive, less toxic and can generally be detected with sufficient sensitivity. A diversity of fluorescent dyes with a distinguishable color range has made it more practical to perform multiplexed assays capable of detecting multiple biologic targets at the same time.
Further improvement in the properties of the dyes is needed in order to meet the increasing demands of new instruments and new biological applications. In particular, additional strategies to allow for fine-tuning of the wave-lengths of the dyes for maximal signal detection and to provide additional colors are needed.